New Warriors
by Lyger 0
Summary: Finally! The Battle you've been waiting for!
1. Default Chapter

On the distant planet Zi, organized under strict rules and regulations, zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields; using giant, mechanical combat units known as Zoids. The enthusiastic, young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another. Battle-mode improved. Area, scanned. Battlefield, set-up. Ready....FIGHT!  
  
It was a normal enough morning at the home base of the Blitz Team. The four teammates, Jamie, Lina, Brad, and their captain, Bit, were sitting around the breakfast table listening to Lina's dad, Dr. Tauros, give a big announcement.  
  
"Okay everyone," he said, "listen up. The Zoid Battle Commission has just announced that the Annual Virtual Zoid Challenge will be held this Saturday!"  
  
To this announcement Brad whistled, Jamie and Lina slapped their hands together, and Bit just scratched his head.  
  
"Uh, doc," Bit asked, rather embarrassed, "Just what is the Virtual Zoid Challenge?" Everyone's eyes popped open.  
  
Jamie looked his friend in the eye. "Bit, you really don't know?"  
  
"Man," Brad said, "Where have you been the past ten years?"  
  
Lina spoke up. "It's only the biggest event of the year for would-be zoid warriors."  
  
Dr. Tauros cleared his throat. "Lina is quite correct. You see, Bit, the Virtual Zoid Challenge is a simulated battle tournament held every year. Young participants of at least twelve years of age fight each other in virtual zoid battles to claim the rights of the championship purse. This tournament is where most teams make their draft choices. In short, it's a big chance for zoid teams to get new members."  
  
"Alright," Jamie said. "A chance to get some new blood on the team. I say we go."  
  
Lina had a thought, "Hey, how many cute guys do you think will be there?"  
  
Brad crossed his arms. "As long as they don't come near my Shadowfox, I'm down with it."  
  
Dr. Tauros smiled. This was good. "Well, Bit, it's up to you to make the decision unanimous. What do you say?"  
  
"NO WAY! We have all the talent we need on the Blitz Team in the four of us. Liger and I don't need any rookie warriors getting in our way. There is no way on Zi that you're getting me to go there."  
  
(That Saturday)  
  
"I can't believe you got me to come here."  
  
Lina groaned. "Come on, Bit, that's the fifteenth time you've said that. Admit it, this tournament is cool."  
  
"Three years ago I'd have agreed with you, but after the real thing, these virtual battles seem so dinky."  
  
Brad looked over his shoulder. "Hey, are you lovebirds gonna chirp all afternoon, or are you gonna put your VR visors back on and watch the final battle?"  
  
Bit sighed. "Okay, I'll watch it. Just don't expect me to cheer like the rest of you."  
  
With the visors on, the indoor arena was transformed into a large desert that seemed to stretch for miles. In the middle of the arena, the robotic judge sat high on a plateau. (In reality, it was suspended from the ceiling) It raised its hands for attention and spoke in its pre-recorded voice.  
  
"Final battle. The team of Danny and Michael against the team of Conner and Mondo. Battle-mode six-one-two-five, shooting challenge. Area, scanned. battlefield, set up. Ready....FIGHT!"  
  
On both sides of the arena, two holographic Command Wolves appeared. The zoids were identical except for the fact that the two on the left were blue and the two on the right were yellow. The instant the last zoid appeared, both teams charged!  
  
The yellow zoids fired first. Their laser blasts zoomed across the field and forced the blue zoids apart. It was then that Bit noticed that the guns mounted on yellow Command Wolves were different from the ones mounted on the blue ones.  
  
"Oh," he thought. "Changing the standard Command Wolf gun for long range laser rifles. Smart move for forcing teammates apart. These kids do their homework."  
  
Meanwhile on the battlefield, all four zoids had paired off and were proceeding to duel. Suddenly, one zoid from each side charged each other. Just as it seemed they would collide, both zoids fired their guns. There was a big explosion and both zoids fell back, their command systems frozen. By official rules, both were out of the battle.  
  
The other zoids both seemed to shake their heads and turned back to each other. Both zoids pounced at each other, biting and clawing. The blue zoid fired, knocking the yellow zoid off its feet. With one of its legs badly damaged, the yellow zoid's pilot couldn't get his zoid on its feet. The blue Command Wolf jumped into the air, attempting to finish off the yellow one with its claws. Bit held his breath. This was exciting! Suddenly, the cannon on the yellow zoid PIVOTED out of position and aligned with the blue zoid's chest. The yellow zoid's pilot pulled the trigger and unleashed a full round of laser ammo into its opponent!  
  
The blue zoid crashed to the ground, just in front of its intended target. Using everything it had, the yellow zoid forced itself onto its three remaining legs and howled a message of victory and challenge. The judge raised one arm in a position Bit and the others had seen many times.  
  
"Battle Over! The winners are...Danny and Michael! Please remove your visors for the awards ceremony."  
  
Bit ripped off his visor. "MAN! THAT WAS COOL! LET'S GET DOWN THERE AND SIGN THOSE GUYS UP!"  
  
Lina couldn't help but giggle. "Quiet, Bit. People will think you're enjoying this."  
  
Throughout the arena, team members of all kinds pushed their way to the floor, trying to get at any young competitors who had done well. Bit could see the winning team on the first place pedestal. The leader of the two boys, Danny, was about sixteen, with black, curly hair and blue eyes. The younger of the boys, Mike, was fifteen with sand-colored hair and brown eyes. Both boys seemed to be enjoying themselves as they accepted the huge bag of prize money, but when Mike saw the number of warriors and team captains headed their way, he tugged on Danny's sleeve and made head motions toward the door. Danny nodded and both kids ran out of the arena and into the surrounding city.  
  
Lina poked her head out over the crowd. "HEY! Where'd those two go?"  
  
Later that night, the Blitz team's Hovercargo transport ship was trucking through the desert that surrounded the city. The team sat the cockpit, all keeping an eye out for the young champions. They had gotten a lead that said the two boys had headed in this direction.  
  
Lina sighed. "I don't get it. Why would anyone go through all the trouble of winning the tournament and not stick around to be picked? Don't those two realize that they could have been selected for one of the best teams around?"  
  
"Don't stew over it," Bit laughed. "Once we find them, they will be on the best team around. The unbeatable, S-Classed Blitz team!"  
  
Jamie checked the computers. "Hey, scanners have picked up two lifeforms five kilometers north of here. That could be them."  
  
Brad grunted. "Well, check it out. I gotta call the doc and tell him to get two new bedrooms ready."  
  
Exactly five kilometers north of our heroes, the two young champions were sitting in their camp, waiting for some instant ramen noodles to finish cooking.  
  
"Man," Mike said. "Instant noodles in the desert. I wanted to eat in a restaurant!"  
  
Danny rubbed his temples. "We've been over this before, Mike. We have to be thrifty. Besides, it's your fault."  
  
"MY FAULT?"  
  
"Yes. YOUR fault. If you didn't turn into a chicken every time you see a crowd of people rushing at us, we'd probably be on the way to a nice, warm home base right now."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I get so nervous. There are times I think we should just give up and go home."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!? We made a vow, remember? We agreed we'd never go back until we were great zoid warriors. Now I'm asking you to make a new vow. The next team to offer us a spot, we take it."  
  
"Okay. I guess I can deal with that."  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from the desert, coming toward the two boys.  
  
Danny looked in the direction the sound was coming from. Unseen by Mike, a small targeting array appeared on Danny's left eye. The array beeped and transmitted a picture into Danny's mind.  
  
"A hovercargo, headed this way. This could be trouble. Quick, douse the fire and get behind that big rock."  
  
Hidden behind the rock, the two friends heard the hovercargo pull to a stop. One by one the zoids the craft was carrying emerged from the ship. Cautiously, Danny peeked out from behind the rock.  
  
"Well," Mike stammered. "W-w-what are they?"  
  
"Okay, I see a blue Gun Sniper, a Raynos in the air above us, there's a zoid that looks like a cousin of the Command Wolf, and there's a Liger of some kind. Huh, never seen a white Liger like that one before. Okay, stay down and maybe they'll go away."  
  
Bit looked around through Liger's cockpit at the darkened campsite.  
  
"Well, this is definitely their camp. Now where do you suppose they went, Liger?"  
  
The lion-like zoid growled back. "Grrroowerrr."  
  
Brad tilted the Shadowfox's head to look at Jamie's Raynos that was hovering above them. "Hey, squirt, turn on your searchlight and see if you can find them. They can't have gotten too far."  
  
"Roger that," Jamie said. On the end of the Raynos' pterodactyl-like beak, where the nostrils would normally go, the searchlights opened and shone down their beams on the desert for hundreds of feet. Jamie strained his eyes in all directions, trying to catch any sign of their elusive targets. Suddenly, he caught sight of two figures hiding in the shadow of a large boulder. Quickly, he activated his communications radio.  
  
"Guys, we got 'em. Surround the rock and cut off their escape route. No doubt they'll try to run for it again."  
  
Danny peeked out again. "Oh, man. They're gonna' surround the rock. Quick, Mike, RUN!"  
  
The two friends headed north with everything they had, but they didn't get 100 feet before the Shdowfox had jumped in front of them, effectively blocking their path. By then, all the other zoids had gotten to them, cutting off any chance of escape. As the cockpits opened and the pilots emerged, both boys raised their hands over their heads.  
  
"Look," Danny said. "If you want our money, it's in the tent. Just take it and leave us alone. We've never harmed you or anyone, so just leave us be. Just take our gold and go."  
  
Lina laughed. "Woah, guys. You've got it all wrong."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "We have no intention of harming you or robbing you."  
  
Mike stammered. "W-w-well, if you don't want our money, what DO you want with us?"  
  
Brad crossed his arms, trying to look macho. "Boys, we are about to make you an offer you shouldn't refuse. Okay, Bit, take it away."  
  
"Thanks, Brad. Guys, we saw you two at the tournament."  
  
Danny snorted. "Yeah? You and everyone else on Zi. So, what is it you want? An autograph?"  
  
Bit laughed. "I like you, kid. You've got a sense of humor. We're here to ask you if you two would like the chance to join the Blitz team."  
  
Mike's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "THE Blitz team? The S- classed team with the Ultimate X zoid known as Liger ZERO?"  
  
Bit smiled. "The same. So, fellas, we got a deal?" He extended his hand.  
  
Danny took Bit's hand in his own. "Mister, you got yourself two new zoid warriors."  
  
(The next day: Blitz home base)  
  
Dr. Tauros stuck his head into Danny's room. "C'mon, Danny. Rise and shine. We got a surprise for you and Mike."  
  
Danny got out of his bed, groaned, and stretched. "Oh, man. First night in a decent bed in three months and now I gotta get up. All I can say is that this surprise had better be good."  
  
The surprise was in the zoid hanger. Two somethings stood under a huge tarp. Dr. Tauros got in front and grabbed hold of a long rope attached to the top of the tarp.  
  
"My friends," he said. "I am proud to introduce the two newest members of our team!" As he finished, he gave the rope a strong tug. The tarp fell away, revieling the two zoids underneath.  
  
Danny's zoid was a large, cat-like Zaber Tiger. It's yellow and black body armor shone in the early morning sunlight. At the end of its long, strong legs were huge, grey, slashing claws and in its mouth were long saber fangs. On its back, chest and bobtail were powerful laser guns. Danny took one look at it and gased. "I-it-it's beautiful."  
  
Mike's zoid was a Cannon Tortoise. Its compact gray and green body stood on four powerful legs. On its hips were double barrel laser rifles. Mounted on its back was a huge laser mortar cannon. Mike's eyes bugged out. "Man, I got a zoid with heavy firepower. This is so cool."  
  
Brad smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in and take them for a test drive."  
  
Tiger lowered its head and the cockpit opened. Nervously, Danny climbed into the pilot seat and looked around whilethe restraint harness moved into place. He noticed Tiger's zoid gear sitting on the control panel. hand shaking, Danny picked up the advanced AI progamming module and inserted it into its proper slot. Instantly, the computer systems flared to life. On one screen a small message appeared.  
  
"Hello," it said. "I am the Zaber Tiger version one. Please enter your zoid warrior registration number so we can be friends."  
  
"Okay," Danny said. "Now where did I put that piece of paper? Oh, that's right. In my shirt pocket." Danny looked at the number on the slip of paper, memorized it, and entered it into the computer. "7-7-7-5-8-3."  
  
The computer processed this information for a moment, then scrolled a new message. "Welcome Danny Mitchell. I must say I am most pleased to make your acquaintance. I look forward to being your partner in our many zoid battles to come."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you too, Tiger. What do you say we go out for a little run?"  
  
"I like to run, I think. That would please me very much."  
  
"Okay! So, how do I get you to move?"  
  
"Simply place your hands on the controls and put your foot on that pedal. I will do the rest."  
  
"Okay. Hands on controls. Foot on pedal. Thunderbirds are go."  
  
"What bird," Tiger asked as he started forward. Nearby, Mike's Cannon Tortoise also started to move. Danny noted how smoothly the ride in his zoid was. How steady Tiger's stride was on those long legs. "I ask again, what bird?"  
  
"No, Tiger. There's not really a bird. It's only an expression. You know, a saying that dosn't really mean anything."  
  
"It would appear I have much to learn about you organic creatures. Now hold on tight. I'm going into a run the instant my hind feet hit the desert."  
  
Tiger was good to his word. No sooner had his rear claws hit the sand then he burst into a fast, loping run. Danny cheered and laughed as Tiger rushed through the desert. If you don't know, Zaber Tigers are built to be quick and menuverable as well as having excellent gun power. This Tiger was no exception. He bounded forward with all his might, using his claws to dig into the sand and gain extra speed.  
  
Danny laughed so hard his sides hurt. Suddenly, a holographic image of Mike's face appeared on the cockpit. He looked pretty mad.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU," he yelled. "YOU KNOW MY CANNON TORTOISE CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THAT!"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. He had forgotten: Where the Cannon Tortoise has superb offensive and defensive power, its speed leaves something to be desired. He removed his foot from the pedal and Tiger slowed to a stop, giving Mike the time to catch up. "Sorry Mike. I guess I lost my head for a minute, there. C'mon, let's get back to base." With that, the two friends walked slowly home. The whole team was waiting for them.  
  
"So, boys," Doctor Tauros said. "I trust you like the zoids?"  
  
"Like them," Danny gasped. "We LOVE them. I can't wait to test out Tiger in a zoid battle."  
  
Jamie laughed. "You won't have long to wait. The Zoid Battle Commission has just schedualed our next match for tomorrow at 12:00 sharp."  
  
Bit whistled. "Perfect timing. So, Jamie, who we up against?"  
  
"The Champ Team. Apparently, Harry got himself two new warriors at the tournament." 


	2. Mobilize for battle!

On the distant planet Zi, organized under strict rules and regulations, zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields; using giant, mechanical combat units known as Zoids. The enthusiastic, young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another. Battle-mode improved. Area, scanned. Battlefield, set-up. Ready....FIGHT!  
  
It was a normal enough morning at the home base of the Blitz Team. The four teammates, Jamie, Lina, Brad, and their captain, Bit, were sitting around the breakfast table listening to Lina's dad, Dr. Tauros, give a big announcement.  
  
"Okay everyone," he said, "listen up. The Zoid Battle Commission has just announced that the Annual Virtual Zoid Challenge will be held this Saturday!"  
  
To this announcement Brad whistled, Jamie and Lina slapped their hands together, and Bit just scratched his head.  
  
"Uh, doc," Bit asked, rather embarrassed, "Just what is the Virtual Zoid Challenge?" Everyone's eyes popped open.  
  
Jamie looked his friend in the eye. "Bit, you really don't know?"  
  
"Man," Brad said, "Where have you been the past ten years?"  
  
Lina spoke up. "It's only the biggest event of the year for would-be zoid warriors."  
  
Dr. Tauros cleared his throat. "Lina is quite correct. You see, Bit, the Virtual Zoid Challenge is a simulated battle tournament held every year. Young participants of at least twelve years of age fight each other in virtual zoid battles to claim the rights of the championship purse. This tournament is where most teams make their draft choices. In short, it's a big chance for zoid teams to get new members."  
  
"Alright," Jamie said. "A chance to get some new blood on the team. I say we go."  
  
Lina had a thought, "Hey, how many cute guys do you think will be there?"  
  
Brad crossed his arms. "As long as they don't come near my Shadowfox, I'm down with it."  
  
Dr. Tauros smiled. This was good. "Well, Bit, it's up to you to make the decision unanimous. What do you say?"  
  
"NO WAY! We have all the talent we need on the Blitz Team in the four of us. Liger and I don't need any rookie warriors getting in our way. There is no way on Zi that you're getting me to go there."  
  
(That Saturday)  
  
"I can't believe you got me to come here."  
  
Lina groaned. "Come on, Bit, that's the fifteenth time you've said that. Admit it, this tournament is cool."  
  
"Three years ago I'd have agreed with you, but after the real thing, these virtual battles seem so dinky."  
  
Brad looked over his shoulder. "Hey, are you lovebirds gonna chirp all afternoon, or are you gonna put your VR visors back on and watch the final battle?"  
  
Bit sighed. "Okay, I'll watch it. Just don't expect me to cheer like the rest of you."  
  
With the visors on, the indoor arena was transformed into a large desert that seemed to stretch for miles. In the middle of the arena, the robotic judge sat high on a plateau. (In reality, it was suspended from the ceiling) It raised its hands for attention and spoke in its pre-recorded voice.  
  
"Final battle. The team of Danny and Michael against the team of Conner and Mondo. Battle-mode six-one-two-five, shooting challenge. Area, scanned. battlefield, set up. Ready....FIGHT!"  
  
On both sides of the arena, two holographic Command Wolves appeared. The zoids were identical except for the fact that the two on the left were blue and the two on the right were yellow. The instant the last zoid appeared, both teams charged!  
  
The yellow zoids fired first. Their laser blasts zoomed across the field and forced the blue zoids apart. It was then that Bit noticed that the guns mounted on yellow Command Wolves were different from the ones mounted on the blue ones.  
  
"Oh," he thought. "Changing the standard Command Wolf gun for long range laser rifles. Smart move for forcing teammates apart. These kids do their homework."  
  
Meanwhile on the battlefield, all four zoids had paired off and were proceeding to duel. Suddenly, one zoid from each side charged each other. Just as it seemed they would collide, both zoids fired their guns. There was a big explosion and both zoids fell back, their command systems frozen. By official rules, both were out of the battle.  
  
The other zoids both seemed to shake their heads and turned back to each other. Both zoids pounced at each other, biting and clawing. The blue zoid fired, knocking the yellow zoid off its feet. With one of its legs badly damaged, the yellow zoid's pilot couldn't get his zoid on its feet. The blue Command Wolf jumped into the air, attempting to finish off the yellow one with its claws. Bit held his breath. This was exciting! Suddenly, the cannon on the yellow zoid PIVOTED out of position and aligned with the blue zoid's chest. The yellow zoid's pilot pulled the trigger and unleashed a full round of laser ammo into its opponent!  
  
The blue zoid crashed to the ground, just in front of its intended target. Using everything it had, the yellow zoid forced itself onto its three remaining legs and howled a message of victory and challenge. The judge raised one arm in a position Bit and the others had seen many times.  
  
"Battle Over! The winners are...Danny and Michael! Please remove your visors for the awards ceremony."  
  
Bit ripped off his visor. "MAN! THAT WAS COOL! LET'S GET DOWN THERE AND SIGN THOSE GUYS UP!"  
  
Lina couldn't help but giggle. "Quiet, Bit. People will think you're enjoying this."  
  
Throughout the arena, team members of all kinds pushed their way to the floor, trying to get at any young competitors who had done well. Bit could see the winning team on the first place pedestal. The leader of the two boys, Danny, was about sixteen, with black, curly hair and blue eyes. The younger of the boys, Mike, was fifteen with sand-colored hair and brown eyes. Both boys seemed to be enjoying themselves as they accepted the huge bag of prize money, but when Mike saw the number of warriors and team captains headed their way, he tugged on Danny's sleeve and made head motions toward the door. Danny nodded and both kids ran out of the arena and into the surrounding city.  
  
Lina poked her head out over the crowd. "HEY! Where'd those two go?"  
  
Later that night, the Blitz team's Hovercargo transport ship was trucking through the desert that surrounded the city. The team sat the cockpit, all keeping an eye out for the young champions. They had gotten a lead that said the two boys had headed in this direction.  
  
Lina sighed. "I don't get it. Why would anyone go through all the trouble of winning the tournament and not stick around to be picked? Don't those two realize that they could have been selected for one of the best teams around?"  
  
"Don't stew over it," Bit laughed. "Once we find them, they will be on the best team around. The unbeatable, S-Classed Blitz team!"  
  
Jamie checked the computers. "Hey, scanners have picked up two lifeforms five kilometers north of here. That could be them."  
  
Brad grunted. "Well, check it out. I gotta call the doc and tell him to get two new bedrooms ready."  
  
Exactly five kilometers north of our heroes, the two young champions were sitting in their camp, waiting for some instant ramen noodles to finish cooking.  
  
"Man," Mike said. "Instant noodles in the desert. I wanted to eat in a restaurant!"  
  
Danny rubbed his temples. "We've been over this before, Mike. We have to be thrifty. Besides, it's your fault."  
  
"MY FAULT?"  
  
"Yes. YOUR fault. If you didn't turn into a chicken every time you see a crowd of people rushing at us, we'd probably be on the way to a nice, warm home base right now."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I get so nervous. There are times I think we should just give up and go home."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!? We made a vow, remember? We agreed we'd never go back until we were great zoid warriors. Now I'm asking you to make a new vow. The next team to offer us a spot, we take it."  
  
"Okay. I guess I can deal with that."  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from the desert, coming toward the two boys.  
  
Danny looked in the direction the sound was coming from. Unseen by Mike, a small targeting array appeared on Danny's left eye. The array beeped and transmitted a picture into Danny's mind.  
  
"A Hovercargo, headed this way. This could be trouble. Quick, douse the fire and get behind that big rock."  
  
Hidden behind the rock, the two friends heard the Hovercargo pull to a stop. One by one the zoids the craft was carrying emerged from the ship. Cautiously, Danny peeked out from behind the rock.  
  
"Well," Mike stammered. "W-w-what are they?"  
  
"Okay, I see a blue Gunsniper, a Raynos in the air above us, there's a zoid that looks like a cousin of the Command Wolf, and there's a Liger of some kind. Huh, never seen a white Liger like that one before. Okay, stay down and maybe they'll go away."  
  
Bit looked around through Liger's cockpit at the darkened campsite.  
  
"Well, this is definitely their camp. Now where do you suppose they went, Liger?"  
  
The lion-like zoid growled back. "Grrroowerrr."  
  
Brad tilted the Shadowfox's head to look at Jamie's Raynos that was hovering above them. "Hey, squirt, turn on your searchlight and see if you can find them. They can't have gotten too far."  
  
"Roger that," Jamie said. On the end of the Raynos' pterodactyl-like beak, where the nostrils would normally go, the searchlights opened and shone down their beams on the desert for hundreds of feet. Jamie strained his eyes in all directions, trying to catch any sign of their elusive targets. Suddenly, he caught sight of two figures hiding in the shadow of a large boulder. Quickly, he activated his communications radio.  
  
"Guys, we got 'em. Surround the rock and cut off their escape route. No doubt they'll try to run for it again."  
  
Danny peeked out again. "Oh, man. They're gonna' surround the rock. Quick, Mike, RUN!"  
  
The two friends headed north with everything they had, but they didn't get 100 feet before the Shdowfox had jumped in front of them, effectively blocking their path. By then, all the other zoids had gotten to them, cutting off any chance of escape. As the cockpits opened and the pilots emerged, both boys raised their hands over their heads.  
  
"Look," Danny said. "If you want our money, it's in the tent. Just take it and leave us alone. We've never harmed you or anyone, so just leave us be. Just take our gold and go."  
  
Lina laughed. "Woah, guys. You've got it all wrong."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "We have no intention of harming you or robbing you."  
  
Mike stammered. "W-w-well, if you don't want our money, what DO you want with us?"  
  
Brad crossed his arms, trying to look macho. "Boys, we are about to make you an offer you shouldn't refuse. Okay, Bit, take it away."  
  
"Thanks, Brad. Guys, we saw you two at the tournament."  
  
Danny snorted. "Yeah? You and everyone else on Zi. So, what is it you want? An autograph?"  
  
Bit laughed. "I like you, kid. You've got a sense of humor. We're here to ask you if you two would like the chance to join the Blitz team."  
  
Mike's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "THE Blitz team? The S- classed team with the Ultimate X zoid known as Liger ZERO?"  
  
Bit smiled. "The same. So, fellas, we got a deal?" He extended his hand.  
  
Danny took Bit's hand in his own. "Mister, you got yourself two new zoid warriors."  
  
(The next day: Blitz home base)  
  
Dr. Tauros stuck his head into Danny's room. "C'mon, Danny. Rise and shine. We got a surprise for you and Mike."  
  
Danny got out of his bed, groaned, and stretched. "Oh, man. First night in a decent bed in three months and now I gotta get up. All I can say is that this surprise had better be good."  
  
The surprise was in the zoid hanger. Two somethings stood under a huge tarp. Dr. Tauros got in front and grabbed hold of a long rope attached to the top of the tarp.  
  
"My friends," he said. "I am proud to introduce the two newest members of our team!" As he finished, he gave the rope a strong tug. The tarp fell away, revealing the two zoids underneath.  
  
Danny's zoid was a large, cat-like Zaber Tiger. It's yellow and black body armor shone in the early morning sunlight. At the end of its long, strong legs were huge, gray, slashing claws and in its mouth were long saber fangs. On its back, chest and bobtail were powerful laser guns. Danny took one look at it and gasped. "I-it-it's beautiful."  
  
Mike's zoid was a Cannon Tortoise. Its compact black and green body stood on four powerful legs. On its hips were double barrel laser rifles. Mounted on its back was a huge laser mortar cannon. Mike's eyes bugged out. "Man, I got a zoid with heavy firepower. This is so cool."  
  
Brad smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in and take them for a test drive."  
  
Tiger lowered its head and the cockpit opened. Nervously, Danny climbed into the pilot seat and looked around while the restraint harness moved into place. He noticed Tiger's zoid gear sitting on the control panel. hand shaking, Danny picked up the advanced AI programming module and inserted it into its proper slot. Instantly, the computer systems flared to life. On one screen a small message appeared.  
  
"Hello," it said. "I am the Zaber Tiger version one. Please enter your zoid warrior registration number so we can be friends."  
  
"Okay," Danny said. "Now where did I put that piece of paper? Oh, that's right. In my shirt pocket." Danny looked at the number on the slip of paper, memorized it, and entered it into the computer. "7-7-7-5-8-3."  
  
The computer processed this information for a moment, then scrolled a new message. "Welcome Danny Mitchell. I must say I am most pleased to make your acquaintance. I look forward to being your partner in our many zoid battles to come."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you too, Tiger. What do you say we go out for a little run?"  
  
"I like to run, I think. That would please me very much."  
  
"Okay! So, how do I get you to move?"  
  
"Simply place your hands on the controls and put your foot on that pedal. I will do the rest."  
  
"Okay. Hands on controls. Foot on pedal. Thunderbirds are go."  
  
"What bird," Tiger asked as he started forward. Nearby, Mike's Cannon Tortoise also started to move. Danny noted how smoothly the ride in his zoid was. How steady Tiger's stride was on those long legs. "I ask again, what bird?"  
  
"No, Tiger. There's not really a bird. It's only an expression. You know, a saying that dosn't really mean anything."  
  
"It would appear I have much to learn about you organic creatures. Now hold on tight. I'm going into a run the instant my hind feet hit the desert."  
  
Tiger was good to his word. No sooner had his rear claws hit the sand then he burst into a fast, loping run. Danny cheered and laughed as Tiger rushed through the desert. If you don't know, Zaber Tigers are built to be quick and maneuverable as well as having excellent gun power. This Tiger was no exception. He bounded forward with all his might, using his claws to dig into the sand and gain extra speed.  
  
Danny laughed so hard his sides hurt. Suddenly, a holographic image of Mike's face appeared on the cockpit. He looked pretty mad.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU," he yelled. "YOU KNOW MY CANNON TORTOISE CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THAT!"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. He had forgotten: Where the Cannon Tortoise has superb offensive and defensive power, its speed leaves something to be desired. He removed his foot from the pedal and Tiger slowed to a stop, giving Mike the time to catch up. "Sorry Mike. I guess I lost my head for a minute, there. C'mon, let's get back to base." With that, the two friends walked slowly home. The whole team was waiting for them.  
  
"So, boys," Doctor Tauros said. "I trust you like the zoids?"  
  
"Like them," Danny gasped. "We LOVE them. I can't wait to test out Tiger in a zoid battle."  
  
Jamie laughed. "You won't have long to wait. The Zoid Battle Commission has just scheduled our next match for tomorrow at 12:00 sharp."  
  
Bit whistled. "Perfect timing. So, Jamie, who we up against?"  
  
"The Champ Team. Apparently, Harry got himself two new warriors at the tournament."  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
As Danny and Mike headed for their rooms that night, Dr. Tauros handed each of them a thin box. "Here. These are your zoid battle uniforms. Now remember to get a good night's sleep. You'll need to be at peak performance tomorrow."  
  
In his room, Danny looked at his uniform. It was a simple, purple jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. After giving it a once-over, he tossed away the left glove and, taking out a pair of scissors, began to cut away part of the left shoulder. "Guess there's no time like the present to let them in on my little secret." Then, reaching over, he began to pull the skin off of his left arm  
  
. (In the hanger)  
  
The zoids were all in their docking bays, resting and recharging for the big match the next day. At least, that's what they were supposed to be doing. In reality, they were all talking to each other in the secret language of machines.  
  
Tiger looked over at Shadowfox's dock. "So, this Champ Team we're going up against, they sound tough. Is this gonna be a difficult battle?"  
  
Shadowfox scoffed, reminiscent of Brad. (Note: Zoids frequently take on the personalities of the people who pilot them.) "Not at all, kid. We've faced the Champ Team dozens of times. They're nothing to worry about. Truthfully, I'm surprised their even in A-class. The trick is finding a way to beat the combo of zoids Harry might use."  
  
If Tiger had been capable of it, he would have been sweating bullets. "Why? Don't they just use the same zoids every match?"  
  
Gunsniper laughed. "Oh, no. The captain of the team, Harry Champ, is rich. He's bought a few of almost every kind of zoid imaginable and he frequently has them customized to make them more powerful. If you're not careful, his zoids might make you end up on the scrap heap!" She cocked her chain guns once, for effect.  
  
Liger growled. "Shadowfox! Gunsniper! Shame on the both of you! Filling the CPUs of two fresh off the assembly line rookies with thoughts like that! Don't worry, kids. We'll be watching your backs. There's no reason to be nervous." Even though zoids aren't capable of it, Tiger was sure his fellow cat-type zoid was smiling.  
  
Tiger quickly tried to regain composure. "Wh-wh-who said we were nervous? I'm rather looking forward to tomorrow's match. Aren't you, Cannon Tortoise?"  
  
Cannon Tortoise was shaking on his pillar-like legs. "S-s-sp-speak for yourself," He stammered. "I'm so nervous my servos are shaking. Anything could happen to me out there. I could be blown up, for bootin' out cold!"  
  
Raynos had to laugh at this. "Don't worry. There's no chance of that. The doctor paid top dollar for your defensive armor. It's state-of-the-art. It's gonna take a lot more than laser shots to break through that alloy."  
  
"Alright," Liger said. "That's enough talk for tonight. Let's get some recharge time in for tomorrow. We gotta look good out there."  
  
(Next morning:10:00)  
  
Dr. Tauros looked around anxiously. Everything was going smoothly. The Hovercargo was fully charged, the zoids, all except Raynos, were loaded and ready for battle. The only problem was, Danny had yet to show up!  
  
Dr. Tauros stopped Mike as he was walking past. "Mike, have you seen Danny? We need to get going."  
  
"Sorry, doc. I haven't seen him since last night."  
  
Suddenly, Danny's voice was heard and he stepped out from the hallway. "No need to call a search party. Here I am."  
  
Everyone gasped. Danny looked WAY different in his uniform. His left arm was completely made out metal and plastic and his left eye had turned red with a yellow iris.  
  
Lina rubbed her eyes. "Danny, what happened to you? Your arm...your eye...how long have you been like this?"  
  
Danny thought back. "I'd have to say about five years ago...next Tuesday. Boy, has it been that long already?"  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "But, how did you GET this way?"  
  
Danny took a deep breath and commenced his story as the team climbed into the Hovercargo's cockpit. "Well, about five years ago, my town was attacked by some big organization of rogue zoid warriors. We fought back fiercely to drive them away. I took my grandfather's anti-zoid rifle and managed to take a few of them down when, all of a sudden, this HUGE mammoth- looking zoid fired at me and scored a direct hit. My body was so badly damaged the doctors had to replace some parts with mechanics. I was given the title of a hero when I got out of the hospital. It took awhile, but I eventually got used to my cybernetic attachments. In every way, they make me faster and stronger. It's really not so bad...being a cyborg, I mean."  
  
Bit pondered what Danny had said. "A mammoth-like zoid? Danny, can you remember anything else about the people who attacked your town?"  
  
"I remember a black judge robot...and its high, squeaky laugh. That's about it."  
  
Bit ran a hand through his blond hair. "No doubt about it. It was the Backdraft Group."  
  
Brad nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like something they'd do. Well, you don't need to worry anymore, kid. The Backdraft Group has been disbanded. They won't hurt your town again."  
  
Two hours later, the Hovercargo had reached the large patch of desert where the battle would take place. Jamie and Dr. Tauros stayed in the cockpit to moniter progress while the others all ran to their zoid cockpits.  
  
Danny settled into his chair, inserted the zoid gear, and sat back as the restraint harness moved into place. "Our first zoid battle. Isn't this exciting, Tiger?"  
  
Tiger scrolled a message onto his screen. "Oh, yeah. I'm so excited I could...could..." Suddenly, Tiger threw back his head, opened his mouth and let out a mighty roar!  
  
"RRAAAWWWEEEAAAOOORRR!"  
  
"Ha-HA! That's the spirit, partner!"  
  
Thirty miles away, a red Whale King transport ship landed. It's huge jaws opened and five zoids exited the craft and moved into battle position. Trailing behind the others was a Gogelus. The reason for the lizard-type zoid's slowness was the fact that, mounted on its back, instead of the usual shot cannon, was a HUGE long-range Buster Cannon. Ahead of it was an Iron Kong. Its red, gorilla-like body moved slowly along, not in any hurry. Mounted on each shoulder was a powerful laser gattling gun. Pacing along on the left side was a scorpion type Guius. Its blade-lined pincers shone in the sunlight and the double barrel shot cannon on the end of its tail sat poised for battle. On the right side was a Dibison, each of the seventeen laser cannons mounted on its back armed and ready for anything. The huge, buffalo-like zoid thundered along on four powerful hooves. The zoid that commanded the most respect, however, was a massive Darkhorn. The styrachosaurus-like zoid powered along ahead of all the others, its massive chain gun and missile launcher fully loaded and charged for battle. This was the personal zoid of Harry Champ, captain and owner of the Champ Team. Inside the cockpit, Harry tossed his red scarf around his neck and smirked. Today was the day he would FINALLY beat that no account, girl stealing Bit Cloud and win Lina's heart. He thought to himself, "I'm Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be king!" (C'mon. You all knew he was going to say that)  
  
Meanwhile, back with our heroes, Jamie had activated the three different zoid dispelment areas of the ship. Outside, the side panel of the snail-like transport ship opened and flipped down to lay at a horizontal position. Riding on the panel was Mike, inside of the Cannon Tortoise.  
  
"This is Mike. I am now mobilizing Cannon Tortoise." The piece of the platform that Mike's zoid was sitting on slid backwards until most of it was in the air. Then, it dropped down into an angle, allowing Cannon Tortoise to slide down it and onto the sand.  
  
Once the panel was back in place, the entire "shell" of the Hovercargo slid up, revealing the Gunsniper. It hopped twice and charged out of the vehicle.  
  
Then, the "shell's" top opened, revealing an energy catapault. Shadowfox, Tiger, and Liger Zero all were launched out of it and into battle positions.  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling filled the air. A white object fell from the sky and crashed into the earth, creating a huge crater. A white, cylindrical capsule rose from the center of the crater and opened, revealing a judge robot.  
  
"Woah," Danny and Mike said together, "A judge capsule. A REAL judge capsule.  
  
The judge called out in its amplified voice. "The area within a thirty-mile radius is now an official zoid battlefield. WARNING! This area is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. DANGER! All others must leave. Area, scanned. Battlefield, set up. The Blitz Team versus the Champ Team. Battle-mode zero-nine-eight-two. Ready....FIGHT!" 


	3. Ready-FIGHT

On the distant planet Zi, organized under strict rules and regulations, zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields; using giant, mechanical combat units known as Zoids. The enthusiastic, young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another. Battle-mode approved. Area, scanned. Battlefield, set-up. Ready....FIGHT!  
  
It was a normal enough morning at the home base of the Blitz Team. The four teammates, Jamie, Lina, Brad, and their captain, Bit, were sitting around the breakfast table listening to Lina's dad, Dr. Tauros, give a big announcement.  
  
"Okay everyone," he said, "listen up. The Zoid Battle Commission has just announced that the Annual Virtual Zoid Challenge will be held this Saturday!"  
  
To this announcement Brad whistled, Jamie and Lina slapped their hands together, and Bit just scratched his head.  
  
"Uh, doc," Bit asked, rather embarrassed, "Just what is the Virtual Zoid Challenge?" Everyone's eyes popped open.  
  
Jamie looked his friend in the eye. "Bit, you really don't know?"  
  
"Man," Brad said, "Where have you been the past ten years?"  
  
Lina spoke up. "It's only the biggest event of the year for would-be zoid warriors."  
  
Dr. Tauros cleared his throat. "Lina is quite correct. You see, Bit, the Virtual Zoid Challenge is a simulated battle tournament held every year. Young participants of at least twelve years of age fight each other in virtual zoid battles to claim the rights of the championship purse. This tournament is where most teams make their draft choices. In short, it's a big chance for zoid teams to get new members."  
  
"Alright," Jamie said. "A chance to get some new blood on the team. I say we go."  
  
Lina had a thought, "Hey, how many cute guys do you think will be there?"  
  
Brad crossed his arms. "As long as they don't come near my Shadowfox, I'm down with it."  
  
Dr. Tauros smiled. This was good. "Well, Bit, it's up to you to make the decision unanimous. What do you say?"  
  
"NO WAY! We have all the talent we need on the Blitz Team in the four of us. Liger and I don't need any rookie warriors getting in our way. There is no way on Zi that you're getting me to go there."  
  
(That Saturday)  
  
"I can't believe you got me to come here."  
  
Lina groaned. "Come on, Bit, that's the fifteenth time you've said that. Admit it, this tournament is cool."  
  
"Three years ago I'd have agreed with you, but after the real thing, these virtual battles seem so dinky."  
  
Brad looked over his shoulder. "Hey, are you lovebirds gonna chirp all afternoon, or are you gonna put your VR visors back on and watch the final battle?"  
  
Bit sighed. "Okay, I'll watch it. Just don't expect me to cheer like the rest of you."  
  
With the visors on, the indoor arena was transformed into a large desert that seemed to stretch for miles. In the middle of the arena, the robotic judge sat high on a plateau. (In reality, it was suspended from the ceiling) It raised its hands for attention and spoke in its pre-recorded voice.  
  
"Final battle. The team of Danny and Michael against the team of Conner and Mondo. Battle-mode six-one-two-five, shooting challenge. Area, scanned. battlefield, set up. Ready....FIGHT!"  
  
On both sides of the arena, two holographic Command Wolves appeared. The zoids were identical except for the fact that the two on the left were blue and the two on the right were yellow. The instant the last zoid appeared, both teams charged!  
  
The yellow zoids fired first. Their laser blasts zoomed across the field and forced the blue zoids apart. It was then that Bit noticed that the guns mounted on yellow Command Wolves were different from the ones mounted on the blue ones.  
  
"Oh," he thought. "Changing the standard Command Wolf gun for long range laser rifles. Smart move for forcing teammates apart. These kids do their homework."  
  
Meanwhile on the battlefield, all four zoids had paired off and were proceeding to duel. Suddenly, one zoid from each side charged each other. Just as it seemed they would collide, both zoids fired their guns. There was a big explosion and both zoids fell back, their command systems frozen. By official rules, both were out of the battle.  
  
The other zoids both seemed to shake their heads and turned back to each other. Both zoids pounced at each other, biting and clawing. The blue zoid fired, knocking the yellow zoid off its feet. With one of its legs badly damaged, the yellow zoid's pilot couldn't get his zoid on its feet. The blue Command Wolf jumped into the air, attempting to finish off the yellow one with its claws. Bit held his breath. This was exciting! Suddenly, the cannon on the yellow zoid PIVOTED out of position and aligned with the blue zoid's chest. The yellow zoid's pilot pulled the trigger and unleashed a full round of laser ammo into its opponent!  
  
The blue zoid crashed to the ground, just in front of its intended target. Using everything it had, the yellow zoid forced itself onto its three remaining legs and howled a message of victory and challenge. The judge raised one arm in a position Bit and the others had seen many times.  
  
"Battle Over! The winners are...Danny and Michael! Please remove your visors for the awards ceremony."  
  
Bit ripped off his visor. "MAN! THAT WAS COOL! LET'S GET DOWN THERE AND SIGN THOSE GUYS UP!"  
  
Lina couldn't help but giggle. "Quiet, Bit. People will think you're enjoying this."  
  
Throughout the arena, team members of all kinds pushed their way to the floor, trying to get at any young competitors who had done well. Bit could see the winning team on the first place pedestal. The leader of the two boys, Danny, was about sixteen, with black, curly hair and blue eyes. The younger of the boys, Mike, was fifteen with sand-colored hair and brown eyes. Both boys seemed to be enjoying themselves as they accepted the huge bag of prize money, but when Mike saw the number of warriors and team captains headed their way, he tugged on Danny's sleeve and made head motions toward the door. Danny nodded and both kids ran out of the arena and into the surrounding city.  
  
Lina poked her head out over the crowd. "HEY! Where'd those two go?"  
  
Later that night, the Blitz team's Hovercargo transport ship was trucking through the desert that surrounded the city. The team sat the cockpit, all keeping an eye out for the young champions. They had gotten a lead that said the two boys had headed in this direction.  
  
Lina sighed. "I don't get it. Why would anyone go through all the trouble of winning the tournament and not stick around to be picked? Don't those two realize that they could have been selected for one of the best teams around?"  
  
"Don't stew over it," Bit laughed. "Once we find them, they will be on the best team around. The unbeatable, S-Classed Blitz team!"  
  
Jamie checked the computers. "Hey, scanners have picked up two lifeforms five kilometers north of here. That could be them."  
  
Brad grunted. "Well, check it out. I gotta call the doc and tell him to get two new bedrooms ready."  
  
Exactly five kilometers north of our heroes, the two young champions were sitting in their camp, waiting for some instant ramen noodles to finish cooking.  
  
"Man," Mike said. "Instant noodles in the desert. I wanted to eat in a restaurant!"  
  
Danny rubbed his temples. "We've been over this before, Mike. We have to be thrifty. Besides, it's your fault."  
  
"MY FAULT?"  
  
"Yes. YOUR fault. If you didn't turn into a chicken every time you see a crowd of people rushing at us, we'd probably be on the way to a nice, warm home base right now."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I get so nervous. There are times I think we should just give up and go home."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!? We made a vow, remember? We agreed we'd never go back until we were great zoid warriors. Now I'm asking you to make a new vow. The next team to offer us a spot, we take it."  
  
"Okay. I guess I can deal with that."  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling sound came from the desert, coming toward the two boys.  
  
Danny looked in the direction the sound was coming from. Unseen by Mike, a small targeting array appeared on Danny's left eye. The array beeped and transmitted a picture into Danny's mind.  
  
"A Hovercargo, headed this way. This could be trouble. Quick, douse the fire and get behind that big rock."  
  
Hidden behind the rock, the two friends heard the Hovercargo pull to a stop. One by one the zoids the craft was carrying emerged from the ship. Cautiously, Danny peeked out from behind the rock.  
  
"Well," Mike stammered. "W-w-what are they?"  
  
"Okay, I see a blue Gunsniper, a Raynos in the air above us, there's a zoid that looks like a cousin of the Command Wolf, and there's a Liger of some kind. Huh, never seen a white Liger like that one before. Okay, stay down and maybe they'll go away."  
  
Bit looked around through Liger's cockpit at the darkened campsite.  
  
"Well, this is definitely their camp. Now where do you suppose they went, Liger?"  
  
The lion-like zoid growled back. "Grrroowerrr."  
  
Brad tilted the Shadowfox's head to look at Jamie's Raynos that was hovering above them. "Hey, squirt, turn on your searchlight and see if you can find them. They can't have gotten too far."  
  
"Roger that," Jamie said. On the end of the Raynos' pterodactyl-like beak, where the nostrils would normally go, the searchlights opened and shone down their beams on the desert for hundreds of feet. Jamie strained his eyes in all directions, trying to catch any sign of their elusive targets. Suddenly, he caught sight of two figures hiding in the shadow of a large boulder. Quickly, he activated his communications radio.  
  
"Guys, we got 'em. Surround the rock and cut off their escape route. No doubt they'll try to run for it again."  
  
Danny peeked out again. "Oh, man. They're gonna' surround the rock. Quick, Mike, RUN!"  
  
The two friends headed north with everything they had, but they didn't get 100 feet before the Shdowfox had jumped in front of them, effectively blocking their path. By then, all the other zoids had gotten to them, cutting off any chance of escape. As the cockpits opened and the pilots emerged, both boys raised their hands over their heads.  
  
"Look," Danny said. "If you want our money, it's in the tent. Just take it and leave us alone. We've never harmed you or anyone, so just leave us be. Just take our gold and go."  
  
Lina laughed. "Woah, guys. You've got it all wrong."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "We have no intention of harming you or robbing you."  
  
Mike stammered. "W-w-well, if you don't want our money, what DO you want with us?"  
  
Brad crossed his arms, trying to look macho. "Boys, we are about to make you an offer you shouldn't refuse. Okay, Bit, take it away."  
  
"Thanks, Brad. Guys, we saw you two at the tournament."  
  
Danny snorted. "Yeah? You and everyone else on Zi. So, what is it you want? An autograph?"  
  
Bit laughed. "I like you, kid. You've got a sense of humor. We're here to ask you if you two would like the chance to join the Blitz team."  
  
Mike's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "THE Blitz team? The S- classed team with the Ultimate X zoid known as Liger ZERO?"  
  
Bit smiled. "The same. So, fellas, we got a deal?" He extended his hand.  
  
Danny took Bit's hand in his own. "Mister, you got yourself two new zoid warriors."  
  
(The next day: Blitz home base)  
  
Dr. Tauros stuck his head into Danny's room. "C'mon, Danny. Rise and shine. We got a surprise for you and Mike."  
  
Danny got out of his bed, groaned, and stretched. "Oh, man. First night in a decent bed in three months and now I gotta get up. All I can say is that this surprise had better be good."  
  
The surprise was in the zoid hanger. Two somethings stood under a huge tarp. Dr. Tauros got in front and grabbed hold of a long rope attached to the top of the tarp.  
  
"My friends," he said. "I am proud to introduce the two newest members of our team!" As he finished, he gave the rope a strong tug. The tarp fell away, revealing the two zoids underneath.  
  
Danny's zoid was a large, cat-like Zaber Tiger. It's yellow and black body armor shone in the early morning sunlight. At the end of its long, strong legs were huge, gray, slashing claws and in its mouth were long saber fangs. On its back, chest and bobtail were powerful laser guns. Danny took one look at it and gasped. "I-it-it's beautiful."  
  
Mike's zoid was a Cannon Tortoise. Its compact black and green body stood on four powerful legs. On its hips were double barrel laser rifles. Mounted on its back was a huge laser mortar cannon. Mike's eyes bugged out. "Man, I got a zoid with heavy firepower. This is so cool."  
  
Brad smirked. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in and take them for a test drive."  
  
Tiger lowered its head and the cockpit opened. Nervously, Danny climbed into the pilot seat and looked around while the restraint harness moved into place. He noticed Tiger's zoid gear sitting on the control panel. hand shaking, Danny picked up the advanced AI programming module and inserted it into its proper slot. Instantly, the computer systems flared to life. On one screen a small message appeared.  
  
"Hello," it said. "I am the Zaber Tiger version one. Please enter your zoid warrior registration number so we can be friends."  
  
"Okay," Danny said. "Now where did I put that piece of paper? Oh, that's right. In my shirt pocket." Danny looked at the number on the slip of paper, memorized it, and entered it into the computer. "7-7-7-5-8-3."  
  
The computer processed this information for a moment, then scrolled a new message. "Welcome Danny Mitchell. I must say I am most pleased to make your acquaintance. I look forward to being your partner in our many zoid battles to come."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you too, Tiger. What do you say we go out for a little run?"  
  
"I like to run, I think. That would please me very much."  
  
"Okay! So, how do I get you to move?"  
  
"Simply place your hands on the controls and put your foot on that pedal. I will do the rest."  
  
"Okay. Hands on controls. Foot on pedal. Thunderbirds are go."  
  
"What bird," Tiger asked as he started forward. Nearby, Mike's Cannon Tortoise also started to move. Danny noted how smoothly the ride in his zoid was. How steady Tiger's stride was on those long legs. "I ask again, what bird?"  
  
"No, Tiger. There's not really a bird. It's only an expression. You know, a saying that dosn't really mean anything."  
  
"It would appear I have much to learn about you organic creatures. Now hold on tight. I'm going into a run the instant my hind feet hit the desert."  
  
Tiger was good to his word. No sooner had his rear claws hit the sand then he burst into a fast, loping run. Danny cheered and laughed as Tiger rushed through the desert. If you don't know, Zaber Tigers are built to be quick and maneuverable as well as having excellent gun power. This Tiger was no exception. He bounded forward with all his might, using his claws to dig into the sand and gain extra speed.  
  
Danny laughed so hard his sides hurt. Suddenly, a holographic image of Mike's face appeared on the cockpit. He looked pretty mad.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU," he yelled. "YOU KNOW MY CANNON TORTOISE CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THAT!"  
  
Danny rolled his eyes. He had forgotten: Where the Cannon Tortoise has superb offensive and defensive power, its speed leaves something to be desired. He removed his foot from the pedal and Tiger slowed to a stop, giving Mike the time to catch up. "Sorry Mike. I guess I lost my head for a minute, there. C'mon, let's get back to base." With that, the two friends walked slowly home. The whole team was waiting for them.  
  
"So, boys," Doctor Tauros said. "I trust you like the zoids?"  
  
"Like them," Danny gasped. "We LOVE them. I can't wait to test out Tiger in a zoid battle."  
  
Jamie laughed. "You won't have long to wait. The Zoid Battle Commission has just scheduled our next match for tomorrow at 12:00 sharp."  
  
Bit whistled. "Perfect timing. So, Jamie, who we up against?"  
  
"The Champ Team. Apparently, Harry got himself two new warriors at the tournament."  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
As Danny and Mike headed for their rooms that night, Dr. Tauros handed each of them a thin box. "Here. These are your zoid battle uniforms. Now remember to get a good night's sleep. You'll need to be at peak performance tomorrow."  
  
In his room, Danny looked at his uniform. It was a simple, purple jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. After giving it a once-over, he tossed away the left glove and, taking out a pair of scissors, began to cut away part of the left shoulder. "Guess there's no time like the present to let them in on my little secret." Then, reaching over, he began to pull the skin off of his left arm  
  
. (In the hanger)  
  
The zoids were all in their docking bays, resting and recharging for the big match the next day. At least, that's what they were supposed to be doing. In reality, they were all talking to each other in the secret language of machines.  
  
Tiger looked over at Shadowfox's dock. "So, this Champ Team we're going up against, they sound tough. Is this gonna be a difficult battle?"  
  
Shadowfox scoffed, reminiscent of Brad. (Note: Zoids frequently take on the personalities of the people who pilot them.) "Not at all, kid. We've faced the Champ Team dozens of times. They're nothing to worry about. Truthfully, I'm surprised their even in A-class. The trick is finding a way to beat the combo of zoids Harry might use."  
  
If Tiger had been capable of it, he would have been sweating bullets. "Why? Don't they just use the same zoids every match?"  
  
Gunsniper laughed. "Oh, no. The captain of the team, Harry Champ, is rich. He's bought a few of almost every kind of zoid imaginable and he frequently has them customized to make them more powerful. If you're not careful, his zoids might make you end up on the scrap heap!" She cocked her chain guns once, for effect.  
  
Liger growled. "Shadowfox! Gunsniper! Shame on the both of you! Filling the CPUs of two fresh off the assembly line rookies with thoughts like that! Don't worry, kids. We'll be watching your backs. There's no reason to be nervous." Even though zoids aren't capable of it, Tiger was sure his fellow cat-type zoid was smiling.  
  
Tiger quickly tried to regain composure. "Wh-wh-who said we were nervous? I'm rather looking forward to tomorrow's match. Aren't you, Cannon Tortoise?"  
  
Cannon Tortoise was shaking on his pillar-like legs. "S-s-sp-speak for yourself," He stammered. "I'm so nervous my servos are shaking. Anything could happen to me out there. I could be blown up, for bootin' out cold!"  
  
Raynos had to laugh at this. "Don't worry. There's no chance of that. The doctor paid top dollar for your defensive armor. It's state-of-the-art. It's gonna take a lot more than laser shots to break through that alloy."  
  
"Alright," Liger said. "That's enough talk for tonight. Let's get some recharge time in for tomorrow. We gotta look good out there."  
  
(Next morning:10:00)  
  
Dr. Tauros looked around anxiously. Everything was going smoothly. The Hovercargo was fully charged, the zoids, all except Raynos, were loaded and ready for battle. The only problem was, Danny had yet to show up!  
  
Dr. Tauros stopped Mike as he was walking past. "Mike, have you seen Danny? We need to get going."  
  
"Sorry, doc. I haven't seen him since last night."  
  
Suddenly, Danny's voice was heard and he stepped out from the hallway. "No need to call a search party. Here I am."  
  
Everyone gasped. Danny looked WAY different in his uniform. His left arm was completely made out metal and plastic and his left eye had turned red with a yellow iris.  
  
Lina rubbed her eyes. "Danny, what happened to you? Your arm...your eye...how long have you been like this?"  
  
Danny thought back. "I'd have to say about five years ago...next Tuesday. Boy, has it been that long already?"  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "But, how did you GET this way?"  
  
Danny took a deep breath and commenced his story as the team climbed into the Hovercargo's cockpit. "Well, about five years ago, my town was attacked by some big organization of rogue zoid warriors. We fought back fiercely to drive them away. I took my grandfather's anti-zoid rifle and managed to take a few of them down when, all of a sudden, this HUGE mammoth- looking zoid fired at me and scored a direct hit. My body was so badly damaged the doctors had to replace some parts with mechanics. I was given the title of a hero when I got out of the hospital. It took awhile, but I eventually got used to my cybernetic attachments. In every way, they make me faster and stronger. It's really not so bad...being a cyborg, I mean."  
  
Bit pondered what Danny had said. "A mammoth-like zoid? Danny, can you remember anything else about the people who attacked your town?"  
  
"I remember a black judge robot...and its high, squeaky laugh. That's about it."  
  
Bit ran a hand through his blond hair. "No doubt about it. It was the Backdraft Group."  
  
Brad nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like something they'd do. Well, you don't need to worry anymore, kid. The Backdraft Group has been disbanded. They won't hurt your town again."  
  
Two hours later, the Hovercargo had reached the large patch of desert where the battle would take place. Jamie and Dr. Tauros stayed in the cockpit to moniter progress while the others all ran to their zoid cockpits.  
  
Danny settled into his chair, inserted the zoid gear, and sat back as the restraint harness moved into place. "Our first zoid battle. Isn't this exciting, Tiger?"  
  
Tiger scrolled a message onto his screen. "Oh, yeah. I'm so excited I could...could..." Suddenly, Tiger threw back his head, opened his mouth and let out a mighty roar!  
  
"RRAAAWWWEEEAAAOOORRR!"  
  
"Ha-HA! That's the spirit, partner!"  
  
Thirty miles away, a red Whale King transport ship landed. It's huge jaws opened and five zoids exited the craft and moved into battle position. Trailing behind the others was a Gogelus. The reason for the lizard-type zoid's slowness was the fact that, mounted on its back, instead of the usual shot cannon, was a HUGE long-range Buster Cannon. Ahead of it was an Iron Kong. Its red, gorilla-like body moved slowly along, not in any hurry. Mounted on each shoulder was a powerful laser gattling gun. Pacing along on the left side was a scorpion type Guius. Its blade-lined pincers shone in the sunlight and the double barrel shot cannon on the end of its tail sat poised for battle. On the right side was a Dibison, each of the seventeen laser cannons mounted on its back armed and ready for anything. The huge, buffalo-like zoid thundered along on four powerful hooves. The zoid that commanded the most respect, however, was a massive Darkhorn. The styrachosaurus-like zoid powered along ahead of all the others, its massive chain gun and missile launcher fully loaded and charged for battle. This was the personal zoid of Harry Champ, captain and owner of the Champ Team. Inside the cockpit, Harry tossed his red scarf around his neck and smirked. Today was the day he would FINALLY beat that no account, girl stealing Bit Cloud and win Lina's heart. He thought to himself, "I'm Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be king!" (C'mon. You all knew he was going to say that)  
  
Meanwhile, back with our heroes, Jamie had activated the three different zoid dispelment areas of the ship. Outside, the side panel of the snail-like transport ship opened and flipped down to lay at a horizontal position. Riding on the panel was Mike, inside of the Cannon Tortoise.  
  
"This is Mike. I am now mobilizing Cannon Tortoise." The piece of the platform that Mike's zoid was sitting on slid backwards until most of it was in the air. Then, it dropped down into an angle, allowing Cannon Tortoise to slide down it and onto the sand.  
  
Once the panel was back in place, the entire "shell" of the Hovercargo slid up, revealing the Gunsniper. It hopped twice and charged out of the vehicle.  
  
Then, the "shell's" top opened, revealing an energy catapault. Shadowfox, Tiger, and Liger Zero all were launched out of it and into battle positions.  
  
Suddenly, a rumbling filled the air. A white object fell from the sky and crashed into the earth, creating a huge crater. A white, cylindrical capsule rose from the center of the crater and opened, revealing a judge robot.  
  
"Woah," Danny and Mike said together, "A judge capsule. A REAL judge capsule.  
  
The judge called out in its amplified voice. "The area within a thirty-mile radius is now an official zoid battlefield. WARNING! This area is now restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. DANGER! All others must leave. Area, scanned. Battlefield, set up. The Blitz Team versus the Champ Team. Battle-mode zero-nine-eight-two. Ready....FIGHT!"  
  
chapter 3  
  
At the signal, both teams charged! Suddenly, Jamie's face appeared on the communication units in the Blitz Team zoids.  
  
"Listen up," he said. "Here's the battle plan. Mike, Lina, you two stay back and confuse them with long range fire. Bit, Brad, Danny, you guys go up the middle and handle them in close range combat."  
  
Instantly, the Gunsniper and Cannon Tortoise stopped moving. Lina's zoid cocked her chain guns and opened her missile launchers. Mike's zoid began to charge his gun and pivot it into the right position.  
  
Mike adjusted his targeting sight, trying to get a lock on the other team's zoids. Lina's face appeared against his cockpit.  
  
"So," the image said. "You ready for this, rookie?"  
  
Mike scoffed. "Am I ready? Sister, I was born ready. How we doin', Cannon Tortoise?"  
  
A message scrolled onto Cannon Tortoise's main screen. "Opposing team locked onto radar. Distance: fifteen miles and closing. Weapon status: Locked onto targets at a forty-five degree angle. Weapon is fully charged. Ready to fire at your command."  
  
Mike smiled and pressed the button on his controls that activated the firing sequence. "Then let's not disappoint them."  
  
A HUGE blast of laser energy fired from Mike's main cannon and arched out over the battle field. It fell some miles away and made a huge BLAM! On the radar-scope, Mike smirked as he saw the blips that were the Champ Team scatter for cover. "Think you can keep up with that?"  
  
Lina rose to the challenge. "Oh, yeah? Watch this." Lina then proceeded to fire a full round of missiles from each of her Weasel Pods. "What you say to THAT, sucker?"  
  
Mike smirked. "Eh.... Somewhat impressive." Then, he began to fire multiple shots from his cannon.  
  
Meanwhile, the Champ Team was in chaos! Mike and Lina's attacks had forced the zoids apart, breaking up their defense. Luckily, Harry hadn't lost his cool. ~So,~ he thought. "They're trying to confuse us with long range fire. Well, the king has a solution for that."  
  
Harry quickly contacted his teammates. "Listen up! Sebastian, Alex, counter with YOUR long range guns! Chip, sneak in under our cover-fire and take out their gunner zoids. Benjamin, you're with me. We'll take down Bit and his two friends."  
  
Benjamin couldn't believe his audio receptors. "But, Harry," the robot stated, "They'll have us out-numbered!"  
  
"SO WHAT," Harry snapped. "Our zoids have superior defensive power and firepower to theirs. With your Iron Kong and my Darkhorn, we'll win this easy."  
  
In his Dibison, Alex targeted all of his seventeen mortar guns on to a single point, while, in the Gogelus, Sebasitan was doing the same with his Buster Cannon.  
  
"BURNOUT!"  
  
"BUSTER CANNON!"  
  
The two huge blasts of enegy streaked across the battle field, over Bit, Brad and Danny, and headed strait for Lina and Mike! Luckily, our two heroes saw the powerful energy heading for them on radar. Lina dodged to the left and avoided the shot from Sebastian's Buster Cannon, but Mike's Cannon Tortoise was hit full on the side!  
  
Lina quickly activated her communications network. "MIKE! Come in! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Oh..... Yeah. I'm fine. My armor absorbed most of the energy before it could do any damage. I can still fight. AH!"  
  
"Mike! What happened?"  
  
"I was just hit from behind. Sensors show that the shots came from a double-barreled shot cannon. Much like the kind often used on Guysacks."  
  
"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT PAL," came a voice from nowhere. Mike turned his Cannon Tortoise around and, sure enough, there was a Guysack right behind him! Even though Chip had gotten the drop on him, Mike still smirked. "You really think your overgrown arachnid's puny cannon can penetrate my twenty- seven layers of titanium armor?" Already, Mike's zoid's hip guns were pivoting into position.  
  
To Mike's surprise, Chip flashed a toothy grin. "No. Of course not. That shot was to get your attention. I wanted you to be facing me when I did THIS!" Both of Guysack's blades/pincers snapped onto Cannon Tortoise's front legs. Mike desperately tried to shake the pincers off. He KNEW what was coming, but it was too late. Chip released a powerful surge of pure electricity through his zoid's pincers. The energy coursed through Cannon Tortoise, zapping every circuit. When Chip finally let go, Cannon Tortoise fell to the ground, and didn't get up.  
  
Chip took the moment to pat himself on the back. "Well, that was easy enough. I don't see why Harry made such a big deal about this Blitz team. Wait a minute. Wasn't there a Gunsniper here a second ago?"  
  
Lina's face appeared on his view screen. "What's the matter? Forget about me? Weasel Total Unit Assault!" Lina had used the time Mike had bought her and had snuck around behind Chip and was now unleashing all of her remaining missiles and laser ammo onto the Guysack. When she let up, it was Chip's turn to fall.  
  
With him out of the way, Lina opened the frequency to Mike's zoid. "Let me guess. You're command system is frozen."  
  
"You got that right. You'd better go help the others. I'm headed back to the Hovercargo after I finish rebooting Cannon Tortoise's CPU."  
  
"Roger that. But, first, I gotta get back there myself and get some more ammo."  
  
Meanwhile, Bit and the others had gotten their first look at their opponents.  
  
"Oh, man," Bit said. "Looks like Harry went all out on firepower."  
  
Danny gasped. "You KNOW Jamie wasn't considering this. What are we supposed to do? Our guns can't penetrate that defensive armor, and that Darkhorn and Iron Kong are getting pretty close!"  
  
Brad remained calm, as usual. "Okay, leader boy, now's the time for one of those half-skill half-luck plans of yours."  
  
Bit thought as quick and as hard as he could. Then, an idea struck him! "Okay, boys, I have a plan. Brad, Danny, you guys hold them off as long as you can. I'm headed back to the Hovercargo."  
  
As Liger sped away, Danny looked at Brad over the com-link. "So, we stay and get blown out of the water while he runs away like a scared bunny?"  
  
"Trust me, rookie. Bit has a plan. Now c'mon! I'll provide us with cover while we take out his gunner zoids." The Shadowfox charged forward, already spewing a thick smokescreen from the vents on its sides.  
  
Danny hesitated a moment. "Well, Tiger, what do YOU think we should do?"  
  
Tiger's only reply was a wordless battle-roar!  
  
"Heh. That's what I thought you'd say. ONCE MORE! INTO BATTLE AGAIN!"  
  
Just as Tiger plunged down the hill to engage, Lina's Gunsniper charged past and into the thick smoke.  
  
"Well," Danny said. "We can't let ourselves be upstaged by a girl, can we?"  
  
Tiger scrolled out a new message. "Most definately NOT!"  
  
Meanwhile, Liger had reached the Hovercargo and was walking up the access ramp to the maintenance deck. "Doc," Bit called. "I'm here to convert to the Panzer system."  
  
Dr. Tauros pressed the button that activated the Conversion Armor System (Or CAS) and Liger walked into the maintenence deck to change.  
  
Jamie checked the Liger's status. "Liger Zero secured on the Maintenence deck. Preparing to convert to system Panzer."  
  
On either side of the Liger, a large, sliding panel opened. From each panel a swarm of robotic arms slid out and attached to Liger, removing much of his white Zero armor. The panels then closed and rotated away, replaced by an identical pair of panels that opened to reveal a thicker, green armor and a pair of HUGE laser cannons. Once more, the arms appeared, only,this time, they were attaching the armor. When the armor was in place, They all worked together to mount the two Hybrid Cannons onto Liger's back. With the guns in place, Liger shook himself a few times to adjust his center of gravity.  
  
Bit consoled his partner. "I know, Liger. You don't like wearing these heavy cannons, but we really have no other alternative. Now c'mon. We need to fight firepower with firepower!"  
  
Liger roared and prepared to mobilize.  
  
Jamie initiated the mobilizer system. "Liger Zero Panzer CAS complete. Now mobilizing." The side panel of the Hovercargo opened and Panzer was mobilized in the same fashion as the Cannon Tortoise.  
  
Bit jerked as Liger hit the ground, but quickly reasserted himself. "Okay, Liger. Let's go kick some bot!" Liger roared and charged forward as fast as he could with the heavy cannons mounted on his back. (Which, mind you, isn't all THAT fast.) Just as they were out of visual sight of the Hovercargo, Liger was stopped dead in his tracks by Harry's Darkhorn and Benjamin's Iron Kong!  
  
Tiger dodged, ducked, and swerved out of the way of the huge laser blasts fired from Alex's Dibison. Luckily, Brad's smokescreen was still thick enough that Alex and Sebastian couldn't get accurate target readings. The down side was, their blasts were so BIG it hardly mattered wether they could target or not. Add that to the fact that Alex was thrashing his Dibison's horns and hooves around wildly, it was a very dangerous situation.  
  
"Come on, Tiger! Don't you have anything we could use to take down this overgrown hamburger?"  
  
"I am afraid my guns do not have the kind of power to penetrate this zoid's high-grade armor."  
  
"Well, do you have any close-range weaponry?"  
  
"Searching.... One match found." A display appeared on Tiger's main screen. It showed a diagram of Tiger's fangs and underneath were the words "Strike Laser Fang".  
  
"So that's a weapon? Well, okay. Let's use it. First, we have to find a weak point on the Dibison's body." Danny's cyber eye activated a scanner and started to analyze Alex's massive zoid. It was searching for any weakness, any flaw. Suddenly, the system beeped in Danny's skull. "YES! The weak point of the Dibison is its legs. Tiger, get behind him."  
  
As Tiger ran around behind Dibison, the air intakes on the sides of his head began to glow with a strange, yellow light. The glow spread all the way down his fangs and charged them with energy.  
  
Danny threw the controls forward and sent Tiger into a charge. Tiger's mouth opened and the fangs sprang to the ready. Danny could almost feel the air part around the fangs as they headed strait for the Dibison's right hind leg. As the leg was about to strike, Danny threw back his head and yelled, "STRIKE.... LASER.... FANG!"  
  
Alex chuckled as he turned his mortar cannons on Lina and Brad. Suddenly, his Dibison bellowed in pain and dropped onto its right side. Alex gasped as his computers all scrolled the message "Command Systen Freeze." He quickly checked the damage reports on an auxiliary computer and saw that his hind leg had been sliced in half! He watched in amazement as the Blitz team's Saber Tiger charge past him.  
  
"Wow," he said. "There might be something to these guys after all."  
  
Sebastian was blasting like a madman! The Shadowfox and Gunsniper had to run wildly to avoid the blasts from his full-blown arsenal.  
  
"YES," Sebastian yelled. "That's it! RUN! Run like the cowards you are!" Sebastian pulled on a switch on his controls, preparing to fire the big gun. Suddenly, his damage reports showed piling up damage to his left shoulder. He activated his rear facing cameras and gasped (As much as a robot can) when he saw the Blitz team's Saber Tiger climbing onto his back and raking its fangs down and into his shoulder.  
  
Danny smirked. This wasn't so hard. Suddenly, the Gogelus began to heave itself back and forth, throwing Tiger off! He hit the ground hard and slowly forced himself to his feet.  
  
Brad's worried face appeared on Danny's communications equipment. "What were you thinking, kid?"  
  
Danny smirked. "Trust me. I have a plan, but you and Lina need to help."  
  
Now Lina's face appeared. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"Okay. Lina, you provide a distraction. Brad, I need you to fire your laser net gun. Leave the rest to me."  
  
Sebastian was trying the controls on his zoid's arm. They were a little slow, but they would still work. Suddenly, his zoid rocked from dozens of shots to the side. It was Lina's Gunsniper. Lina was using her Total Unit Assault to draw Sebastian's attention, and it worked! Sebastian turned and prepared to fire his Buster Cannon. Suddenly, the Shadowfox lept out of nowhere and fired a missile over the Gogelus' head. The missile separated into twelve small units that were connected by a web of energy. The energy net spread over the Gogelus, sapping all the energy in the zoid and preventing it from moving.  
  
"What the..." Sebastian stuttered, furiously working the controls. Suddenly his computers froze up and the Gogelus fell. Sebastian looked out the side of his cockpit long enough to see that Saber Tiger leap past, its fangs glowing yellow, and slice off Gogelus' left arm.  
  
After he landed, Danny drove Tiger back towards the Hovercargo.  
  
Lina's face appeared. "WOAH! Where are you goin', Danny?"  
  
"Back to the Hovercargo! We have to help Bit! He's outnumbered two to one!"  
  
Before Danny could run off, Brad lept infront of Tiger, blocking his path. "Don't worry, kid. If I know Bit, he's just fine. C'mon. Follow us."  
  
When Danny and the others reached the hill overlooking the area where Bit was fighting Harry and Benjamin, he couldn't believe his eyes! Both of the Champ team's remaining zoids were pummeling Liger with shots from their gatling rifles, and he was just standing there taking it!  
  
Inside Liger's cockpit, Bit yawned as Liger slid a targeting scope over Bit's right eye. "So, you've had enough of this, too, huh?"  
  
A message scrolled onto Liger's screen. "Oh, yeah. Let's end this now and go home."  
  
"Okay. HYBRID CANNONS FIRE!"  
  
Both of the huge cannons on Liger's back charged up and fired! The blasts both hit dead on, freezing the command systems of Harry's Darkhorn and Benjamin's Iron Kong instantly.  
  
The judge threw its arms out. "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is.... The BLITZ TEAM!"  
  
Danny rolled the phrase around in his head. "You know, I think that this could be the start of a very successful career."  
  
That night, back at base, after a huge victory dinner, Danny was alone in his room, typing up an E-Mail on the computer.  
  
"Dear mom and Dad,  
  
Hi, it's me. Sorry about not contacting you sooner, but I've had a lot on my plate. I've found a great team and I'm just settleing in. The doctor and my teammates are great, they already treat Mike and me equally. Don't believe me? Take a look at my first pay-check." Danny scanned a copy of the check into his computer and copied it to the mail. "Believe me now? Enclosed is the address of where you can send my books and stuff."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a stampede came from the hall. Lina's voice was shouting very loudly.  
  
"COME BACK HERE BIT CLOUD! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY COOKIE!"  
  
"Honest, Lina, I didn't steal anything!"  
  
Danny chuckled and continued typing. "Well, There go Bit and Lina again. I'd better get going. I don't want to miss this. See ya'." With that, Danny sent his E-mail, shut down the computer and went out the door. Happy to be home.  
  
THE END  
  
Danny's voice: Who are these jerks who break into our hanger? WHAT? Not them! They want me to what? NO WAY! Next time on Zoids: Family Feud. Duel of the Dannys. Ready.... FIGHT! 


End file.
